


Complimentary

by Veritablefirestorm



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Seven works on regaining her humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritablefirestorm/pseuds/Veritablefirestorm
Summary: Seven of Nine takes a bit of advice from the Captain and the Doctor in an awkward attempt to foster a better working relationship with B'elanna.
Relationships: Seven of Nine & B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Complimentary

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a few years since I last watched Voyager, but this idea popped into my head one day a few weeks back.

“May I join you?” Seven of Nine asked, though she did not wait for B’ellanna to respond before taking the opposite seat.

“Go…right ahead?” B’ellanna replied upon seeing that it did not seem to matter if permission was actually given.

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” Seven responded, apparently oblivious to her own discourtesy.

“Can I help you with something?”

“I do not require assistance,” Seven informed her, then continued without preamble. “The Captain and the Doctor have advised me that sincerely given compliments may foster good will with those around you. We have had numerous conflicts since I joined the crew, as you are aware. I do not wish for there to be ill between us, so I wanted to inform you that you have a number of admirable qualities.” 

“Oh,” B’ellanna replied blankly, a small but seemingly puzzled smile forming at her lips as she awaited elaboration.

“Did I say something wrong?” Seven replied when B’Elanna gave no further response.

“Please don’t take this as a lack of appreciation, but it is customary to tell the recipient of your compliment what it is you wish to compliment them on.” 

Seven processed this thought for a moment. “Noted. Then it would be within custom for me to inform you that I particularly commend your work ethic and your engineering skills, however frequently I may prefer Borg methods. You are also very resourceful.”

Somehow, B’ellanna restrained her tongue from shooting out the first response to come to mind with the added barb of the preferred Borg methods. As infuriating as it was, Seven of Nine did not appear to intend to provoke ire with her comment, she simply did not have a well developed grasp of tact in imparting information. She paused, took a breath, keeping in mind that she was guilty of the same shortcoming more than often enough, and responded to the compliment in the manner that Seven appeared to have intended. “Thank you. I will…keep that in mind the next time we are working together on the warp core.” She punctuated her response with a small smile. Though it felt awkward, it seemed that her thanks was received in kind.

“You are welcome,” Seven replied with a curt nod. With that, she seemed to consider the conversation over. Though she did not leave the table, she turned her attention away and began eating without another word, leaving one very bemused B’elanna to process the conversation.


End file.
